Consequences
by Trixta
Summary: Senior year, Nicole's still walking free but will her concience catch up with her before the authorities do? Meanwhile Sam and Harrison are having their own problems with Brooke out of the hospital...
1. First Day Back

CONSEQUENCES  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama/Romance  
  
Summary: Set after the cliffhanger ending. Senior year has begun and Nicole is still walking free, but will her guilt catch up with her before the authorities do? Meanwhile, Sam and Harrison have problems of their own with Brooke out of hospital.  
  
Coupling: S/H/B  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Popular or any of the characters.  
  
Archiving: Yes! Just please tell me where you're putting it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole took a deep breath and walked through the main doors and into school. She held her head high and tried her best to look her normal confident self, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. Gnawing away at the back of her mind. Whether she liked it or not, she had tried to kill Brooke that night and even if no one ever found out, she still knew. Then she saw her. Leaning heavily on her crutches as she fumbled with the combination on her locker. Nicole put on a bright but sympathetic smile.  
  
"Brookie, how're you feeling?"  
  
Brooke looked up and smiled at her friend. Her locker swung open and she grimaced as she put weight on her leg to step backwards.  
  
"Much better thanks, Nick. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Yeah…yeah, I'm good."  
  
Brooke smiled at her and then noticed something further down the corridor. Harrison. He had chosen Sam, and even though he had been to see her in hospital and they had talked things through, it still stung. He saw her and waved. She smiled back before looking down and walking away with Nicole.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam was putting her bag into her locker when a hand was pressed against the locker next to her.  
  
"Hey Sammy,"  
  
She looked up and smiled when she saw that Harrison was attached to it. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She pulled away after a minute and continued getting her books.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"How you been?"  
  
"Great actually. See I just spent this summer with this really great guy."  
  
Harrison smiled and kissed her again.  
  
"Who was that then?"  
  
Sam grinned and closed her locker.  
  
"Guess."  
  
Harrison tried his best to look like he was thinking hard. Sam poked him in the stomach and he laughed. The bell rang for first period and they began to walk to biology. Harrison slipped his arm around Sam's waist and she smiled to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Miss Glass looked up as Harrison and Sam walked in.  
  
"Miss. McPhearson, Mr. John, so nice of you to join us."  
  
They quickly hurried to the remaining empty table and sat down. Brooke smiled meekly at them. They smiled back but they could tell that Brooke was upset about something.  
  
Biology proved to be the same boring lesson that it had always been and Brooke breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang. She stood up and walked awkwardly out of the classroom. A few people were staring at her as she continued to her locker but she ignored them. Nicole ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Brookie? Hey, Brookie, wait up!"  
  
She caught up with Brooke and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"You ok, Hun? You seem upset."  
  
Brooke shook her head.  
  
"It nothing…it's just…Sam and Harrison. I mean, Sam's like my sister and I could never do anything to hurt her but…"  
  
"You want Harrison back." Nicole finished for her.  
  
Brooke nodded sadly. Nicole tilted her head to one side and looked fixedly at Brooke.  
  
"Hey Brookie, you're Queen B. No guy has ever managed to resist your charm before, has he?"  
  
Again Brooke just shook her head.  
  
"Then why would Harrison? Look, B, all you have to do is prove to him what he's missing by being with Spam instead of you."  
  
Brooke shrugged.  
  
"I dunno Nick. It would crush Sam…"  
  
"But she's crushing you."  
  
Brooke squared her shoulders.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Nicole smiled at her. The bell rang again.  
  
"See you in French, Nick."  
  
Nicole nodded as Brooke walked in the other direction towards her English class. Something inside Nicole twinged with guilt as she saw Brooke struggling on her crutches.  
  
'You did that to her. You almost killed her. You wanted to…'  
  
Nicole shook her head fiercely, turned on heel and headed towards the Novac. Her actions were finally catching up with her and her subconscious was letting her know that she was going to pay for them…  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC…  
  
Waddya think?  
  
I'll update this ASAP.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read + Review. 


	2. Decisions Decisions

Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Drama/Romance  
  
Summary: Set after the cliffhanger ending. Senior year has begun and Nicole is still walking free, but will her guilt catch up with her before the authorities do? Meanwhile, Sam and Harrison have problems of their own with Brooke out of hospital.  
  
Coupling: S/H/B  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Popular or any of the characters.  
  
Archiving: Yes! Just please tell me where you're putting it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Brooke sat on the sofa with her leg propped up on a stool, thinking about what Nicole had suggested to her today. She had recovered for her serious injuries over the summer, after finally coming out of a coma. She was just left now with a broken leg. Cheerleading definitely wasn't going to be an option for a while. She was woken out of her daze by the sound of the doorbell. Just as she went to grab her crutches so she could open it, she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"It's ok, Brooke. I'll get it."  
  
Brooke looked round and saw Sam standing at the bottom of the stairs. Sam smiled warmly at her and went to open the door. Brooke smiled meekly back and it suddenly hit her how much it would hurt Sam if she tried to win back Harrison. How could she have even considered it? She looked round to see who was at the door.  
  
Sam opened the door and grinned when she saw Harrison there. He smiled at her and put on a baby voice.  
  
"Heya. You wanna come out and play?"  
  
Sam giggled and nodded.  
  
"Uh huh. But I'll have to ask my mummy first."  
  
Harrison grinned and leaned over to kiss her. She returned the kiss warmly and laid one hand against his chest. Brooke flinched inwardly when she saw this display of affection and began to agree with Nicole. However much it would hurt Sam in the future, it was hurting Brooke now. She had made up her mind. She was going to win Harrison back...  
  
"I'm going out for a bit Brooke, you gonna be ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure." She found herself calling back.  
  
...Tomorrow. She would win Harrison back tomorrow. And it was for the best. Right?  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
George watched as Harrison sat, back against a tree and Sam leant against his chest, with pangs of jealousy. He should be the one with one arm around Sam's waist and one resting gently on her leg whilst kissing her neck, making Sam smile. He knew that Brooke was probably feeling the same way, but the other way around. He took one last look at Sam and Harrison and turned towards Brooke and Sam's house. He was going to pay Brooke a visit and see how she was coping with this sudden turn of events.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole was in her room with the stereo blasting. She was led on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up, how much longer she could keep lying. She was amazed that she had got this far without being caught, but she was slowly slipping and her conscience was beginning to kick in. She had tried to kill her best friend, and she had got away with it. She looked at her bedside cabinet. Sitting on it was a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. She knew how many aspirin it would take to kill her, and end all of her pain, and she knew that there was way more than that sat in the little bottle next to her. She took a deep breath and reached out with a skaking hand for the bottle...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Will she or won't she?  
  
I don't quite know yet so you'll have to wait and see.  
  
I haven't got any reviews yet so PLEASE read and review! 


End file.
